


Borrowed Killing Game

by Browa123



Series: Mini Dictator Misadventures [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, The Borrowers - All Media Types
Genre: Borrowers - Freeform, Definitely not as fluffy as Unlikely Friendship, G/T, Giant/Tiny, borrower au, micro/macro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-23 13:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9659984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Browa123/pseuds/Browa123
Summary: MAJOR SPOILERS WARNINGThis fic follows the in game deaths and executions, so do not read if you want to be spoiled.Alternate Scenario of Unlikely Friendship where 16 students and 16 Borrowers get caught in the same castle with no escape. Now they're forced to kill each other! Can Ouma Kokichi, the self proclaimed leader of the borrowers save his companions? Or will the ultimately be lead to despair?(For names sake, we'll refer to the Humans by last name and Borrowers by first name. Special thanks to Soudest2.0 on DR amino for the help!))





	1. A Castle of Memories

Kokichi woke with a start.

Where was he last? Oh right, he was messing with that professor human in the best way possible. Wow, we're humans stupid, especially compared to him! Though, after a careful look around, Kokichi quickly realised that this wasn't his room. At least, it hadn't been his room in over five years. What was he doing at the castle? Getting out of the bed he had situated himself in, Kokichi exited the room to explore. Further exploration lead to the conclusion nothing changed in his absence from the castle, albeit a bit empty. The borrower continued around the nearby nooks and crannies of the old castle, his head swarming with old memories of days past. The old make were still there, and Kokichi ran a hand across a carving depicting three individuals. A permanent marking of the days he spent with his pranking crew, Kaito Momota and Rantaro Amami. There were many great battles that Kokichi had lead, and victory was insured every time but one, and Kokichi hasn't seen another borrower since.

"Hey, is that who I think it is?" Kokichi heard someone say. He turned around to see two familiar borrowers. Kaito and Rantaro! Wow did they ever grow! "Dude it is you!" Kaito called, running over and wrapping an arm around Kokichi. Rantaro approached slower and gave Kokichi a bow. "A pleasure to see you again, my Supreme Ruler," Rantaro greeted, before giving him a relaxed smile. Kokichi smiled back. "It's been a long time my friends. Though I do not know how we ended up back at this castle, I do know we must remain together and continue where we left off when we separated. Come on, let's go mess with some humans!" Kokichi declared. Kaito and Rantaro nodded, following after the shorter borrower, who gave a small "Nishishishi" in excitement.

...

Akamatsu had finished asessing the situation. She and sixteen other classmates had been locked in the castle for some twisted stuffed bear's murder game, and she had taken charge to make sure no one died. If they could find the mastermind and take them out, they could be free. Though, something else Monokuma had said irked her in some way. "After all, it's not like you're the only ones in this castle," the bear chuckled. Akamatsu was determined to find out what he had meant by that, so she and Saihara were investigating together, trying to find who they were sharing the castle with, and find the mastermind.

Akamatsu had a plan to take them out. Their room was somewhere in the library, so she had set up cameras to catch them and a trap to... finish them off. Akamatsu was fully ready to take the concequences of this decition, should things go awry. She carefully lined the books up and prepared her trap for the mastermind.

...

This wasn't happening. Soon after meeting with Kaito and Rantaro, Kokichi had stumbled into the gathering area to find thirteen other borrowers there. They all looked equally confused and lost, so Kokichi would have to take action. Though before he could, a black and white creature appeared before the group. "Greetings, borrowers! I am Monokuma! And I'm here to tell you how this little game I set up is going to work! The name of the game is Murder!" The creature spoke. Monokuma went through the rules and regulations of the mutual killing game they were to partake in if they ever wanted to escape the castle. "Though, those motives don't usually work on borrowers, I have an alternate motive. The person who gets away with murder can gain a lifetimes supply of food and feast, so they can eat to their hearts content without needing to go to the humans again, oh, and troves of useful treasure! Sound fun? Kill someone and get away with it, and it's yours! Oh, and by the way, you'll be playing with the sixteen humans who now live in this castle. That ends my morning announcement," Concluded Monokuma.

Uproar burst into the gathering hall as Momokuma left. Outrage and confusion was prominent though the whole room. Now was the time for Kokichi to stand. He had Rantaro and Kaito follow him to the front of the room, where he stood atop Monokuma’s previous perch. Now was the time to live up to his title he made himself and be a leader. "Attention everyone!" He called, as the crowd calmed. With Kaito at his left and Rantaro at his right, Kokichi spoke. "This situation may be strange and unusual, but we must remember that we are borrowers! We don't need treasure and we can get food the way we always have! Keep your heads about you, and while the humans foolishly murder one another, we keep our heads high and united as who we are! Do not fall for a creatures silly motives and let them twist you. Stay entranced in the victory of who you are!" Kokichi spoke boldly atop the podium as others listened to his tale. Kokichi gave a satisfied smirk as he decended, the now calm and level headed borrowers taking the info he dad stated. Kaito and Rantaro followed behind him, and Kokichi's smirk became a grin.

**Ding Dong Ding Dong! A human body has been discovered! After a brief investigation, the Class Trial will be held!**

Curiosity got the better of Kokichi as he turned to find a human dead on the library floor beneath him, and it showed shocking resemblance to his companion Rantaro.


	2. Beautiful Coincidence and Midnight Murder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rantaro Amami, dead, yet still alive. Two different worlds begin to cross. Can Ouma keep his fellow borrowers from turning to despair, or will he fail and stoop back to the level he was assigned when born?
> 
> After all, a borrower is nothing compared to a human.

Rantaro Amami lay dead on the ground below him.

Yet the Rantaro that Kokichi knew was still by his side, with a shocked look on his face, and Rantaro rarely gets shocked. There was a human Rantaro below his hiding spot in the wall, and the humans were beginning to gather in the library. He deemed it unsafe to stay any longer, and they left through the vent without incident, partly due to the lined path of books leading to said vent, it almost looked intentional. Kokichi and his gang returned to where he would be more welcome.

"Strange, isn't it. All of those humans in that library..." Kirumi pointed out. Kokichi recognized her, somewhat. It's actually how he knew about the mystery between human and borrower in the first place. To Kokichi, Toujou Kirumi was both an old friend who was victim to an unfortunate circumstance, and the murderer human who called the Exterminator, seeing Kokichi and Kaito as vermin. The Kirumi he knew still irked him a bit, partly due to memory and partly due to... her situation. After the Exterminator came along and flooded the corridors with poison, Kirumi had a bad reaction while fending off a large spider. And it ended with her and the spider being the same person. Lucky Kirumi. Kokichi had commented on how her being able to spit webs out of her butt was cool, but he got slapped across the face in return. It's not every day you meet a borrower with eight legs. Kokichi thought it was cool.

The human's cleared out of the library to investigate. Kokichi declared that he and the other borrowers should investigate, too, so they could see who would solve the mystery faster. Borrowers are better than humans, so they'll find out what happened to the gigantic Rantaro faster than any dumb humans could. "Hey guys, how many humans does it take to put together a pulley system?" Kokichi asked. "I don't know Ouma, how many?" Replied Rantaro. "None, their too big and dumb to figure it out! Nishishishi!" Kokichi joked. The three friends laughed. They were in charge of investigating the body. Blunt force trama to the head, due to some large ball. Not even the three together could budge it when they tried to move it. It's one heavy ball, that's for sure. What would humans even need it for? They looked around a while longer before they heard footsteps approaching. Quickly, the three troublemakers returned to hiding behind the books in the shelf and letting the two humans do their work.

Monokuma called the class trial a while later. The human's squabbled about, throwing random accusations and the like at eachother. Kokichi watched with an amused smirk, knowing the answer already. Borrowers could see a lot more detail than humans could. Through his investigation and talk with other borrowers, he already knew the murderer. The human version of Kaede Akamatsu was definitely looking unnerved for most of the trial. The Kaede on the borrower end looked very ashamed. Shuuichi was taking care to comfort her through this. After all, because they were uninvolved, the borrower's were to observe the trial the humans were having. "We aren't to be driven to this, it just goes to show how much better we are compared to them," commented Kokichi. Mumbles of approval moved through the observation room. Kaede walked over and apologized to Rantaro after the human version of her was exposed. 

After the point about the cameras were brought up, there wasn't much trial more than confession after that. Akamatsu admitted to using the canonball to kill Amami and told Saihara to continue on for her, and keep her classmates safe. She was dragged away and crushed by a massive piano as punishment for her crimes. The trial ended and the humans returned to their rooms. The borrower's left the observation room and returned to their own living space within the walls. Kokichi, as their leader would make sure that no one would be dragged into the despair those humans were reveling in. They were better than that. They had to be.

...

Ryouma was taking a midnight walk when he met with Kirumi. The fused borrower was looking contemplative. "What are you doing up?" He asked. Kirumi looked at him with a look of deep thought in her eyes. "I'm watching those buffoons over there. They're bringing back that hydrolic press prank they did years ago to mess with the humans. Those three, very unlike typical borrowers," commented Kirumi. Ryouma nodded in agreement. "Your typical borrower definitely doesn't seek trouble with humans, that's for sure. Wonder when it'll get them caught," he threw out there, before chewing on a small peice of grass. Kirumi sighed. "It already has gotten them caught" she responded.

"Come on guys! Just a little further!" Kokichi cheered silently. The three of them had their hooks wrapped around a large soda bottle and they were dragging it to the center of the dining hall. "Man, we're lucky these things aren't the glass kind, or we'd never get a single bottle out of that mini fridge," Kaito pointed out, wiping the sweat off his brow. "Just a few more bottles and we can set up the trip wire!" Kokichi laughed. The hydrolic press prank was legendary, humans around the castle talked about it for days! Luckily, the castle still had the press, so it was time for round 2. Rantaro had already set up the mentos around the press, ready to slide into the open lidded bottles when the top one compressed and blew its liquids everywhere. They set up the second to last bottle and we're returning to get the crowning jewel to their parade.

The large Panta bottle loomed on the top shelf. "That one has my name on it," Kokichi decided. After all, the top shelf of the mini fridge did have the label with "Property of the SHSL Supreme Ruler, do not touch" written on it. Carefully, Kokichi lined his hook up with the bottle cap and tossed, landing a perfect throw. A light tug sent the bottle toppling down with a thud. He and the others began dragging it away. "Is it just me, or is this bottle a lot more heavy than the others?" Rantaro pointed out. "Yeah, could've sworn this bottle was smaller than most of the others," Agreed Kaito. It was pretty heavy. Still, the three managed to get the Panta bottle under the press and position it properly. "Guys, I think a human's coming!" Kaito called, alerting the other two to the sound of loud footsteps. "He must have heard the bottle drop! Quick, hide!" Kokichi instructed.

...

Ouma again the loud thud of plastic against the ground. It was getting tedious, because supreme rulers needed their sleep. So, Ouma decided to go confront who was bottle flipping in the middle of the night. "Guys, I think a human's coming!" "Quick, hide!" Voices rang throughout the kitchen in the middle of the night, and Ouma swore he heard little footsteps fleeing. Normally, the ruler would go after the noise to cure his curiosity, but he was just too tired tonight. He spotted a Panta bottle of his sitting in the dark with a broken seal. He would have to confront whoever tried to drink his Panta in the morning, but for now, he was just thirsty. Ouma grabbed the Panta and chugged.

It tasted weird. Someone must have spit in his drink! When he found out who had done this, they were in for it! Ouma stormed off, tossing the empty bottle in the trash and heading to bed. He'd rather just sleep now.

...

"......Aaaagh! He ruined it! The stupid human ruined it!" Kokichi screamed. His companions quickly quieted him down, as not to wake any more humans. They silently retrieved another Panta from the mini fridge. "Why is this one so much lighter?" Momota questioned. After being sure it was set up and no the humans were coming to ruin it again, Kokichi, Kaito and Rantaro set up the trip wire to the hydrolic press. The human's would be in quite the sticky situation after this. The three chuckled and retreated to their homes for the night.

The next morning came quickly. Kokichi looked out his favorite crack in the wall to observe last night's hard work. He knew all the best spots, after all. He waited for the humans to enter, so the Prank could be experienced in all its glory. The humans, all of them, filed into the dining hall. The large one in the checkered scarf that looked like Kokichi looked like he was going to puke. The trip wire snapped, and the press began to fall. The human's looked to see the purple liquid explode from the press, pushing mentos into cola bottles, which exploded, pushing more mentos into coke bottles continually until the whole room was soda soaked. Kokichi laughed and his buddies joined with him, doubling over at the looks on their faces.

"dude.... Wait guys!" Kaito suddenly shouted, pointing to something on the sticky ground. It was soda soaked and messy, but what it was had to be the explination as to why no one had seen Ryouma lately. Kaito looked mortified and Rantaro looked a little agitated. And now, the human Ouma Kokichi wasn't the only one who looked like they needed to puke.

Because laying on the ground was Ryoma's disembodied arm.

**Ding Dong Ding Dong! A Borrower Body Has been discovered! After a brief investigation, the Class Trial will be held!**

Kokichi had failed his fellow borrowers in that moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did something evil to Ryouma Hoshi. The next chapter may be a bit.... unsettling when you find out what happened to the rest of his body, unless you figured that out already. If you did, I guess you can call me a twisted little minx for what I did to Mini-Hoshi's dead body.
> 
> Hint: he's still a skeleton after this.


	3. Second Thought of a World you Once Knew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryouma Hoshi the borrower is dead. 
> 
> Kokichi has sworn to avenge him and eliminate the traitor who had fooled them. The humans won't be of any help, and investigation is hard with all of them around. Should Kokichi and the others risk being seen for the sake of justice, or will the borrowers they have always been held them back more than ever?

Silence.

It was silent throughout the dining hall. Ryoma's arm lay on the ground, soda soaked and sticky. Kokichi held back his guilt and sadness to make sure he stayed composed. The human's were looking frantically around the kitchen for what the announcement meant. Hide. The borrower's had to get safely inside the wall or risk being spotted. Regaining rational thought, Kokichi dragged both Kaito and Rantaro away from the outside room. "Calm down, we need to think rationally about this," Kokichi muttered. Thinking rationally was never his strong suit. Other borrowers began gathering where the announcement had gone off, with only Kaede and Shuuichi missing. They needed to investigate, but the humans were crowding up the dining hall.

Oh. Looks like they found Ryoma's arm.

Did that mean they knew? They could know. And now they were all in danger. Kokichi lead everyone away from the wall so they would have some time before the humans came after them. They should go find Kaede and Shuuichi, before the humans did, and alert them to the circumstances presented. Kokichi and company ran off to find them.

...

"Come on, Akamatsu-san. I know you're nice and all, but it's not right to be doing this," Shuuichi protested. They stood atop the keys of a large Grand Piano and dancing along them with the music. "But what if a human comes in and we get seen? Don't you know the rules?" Shuuichi continued. Kaede chuckled. "Where did you grow up, a criminal investigation center, so you have to be so huffy about the rules?" She joked. Shuuichi nodded with a blush on his cheeks. "...that explains so much," Kaede commented. She continued to try and get him to dance on the piano keys with him. "What's it like living with all those super-observant humans all the time?" She asked. "It's really tense most of the time. Every second you feel a detective is gonna look down your back when borrowing and... Akamatsu-san?" Shuuichi stopped a moment when Kaede froze up. She had her back to the piano at this point and was no longer looking Shuuichi in the eye. She looked terrified.

Turning around revealed a human detective behind them.

....Shuuichi decides that irony sucks.

...

Saihara didn't know what he was looking at. He thought he was seeing things, but the fact that the piano was playing notes when the smaller creatures were stepping on them told him otherwise. The two small creature's talked. Not only did one look like _her,_ it sounded like _her_ too. The recent execution was still fresh in his mind as he watched _her_ dance across the keys of the piano. Saihara's chest hurt. He could almost see Akamatsu at the piano, playing the keys while the tiny one jumps around.

The miniature Kaede seemed to notice his staring. The smaller Saihara even called her Akamatsu-san. And it hurt. Saihara couldn't respond to their scared looks as the short time he knew her flashed in front of him. They backed against the piano in terror of him as he slowly regained his senses and stared down at them. He never thought of himself as scary, but the way those two were looking at him made him feel like a monster. They backed up as far as they could, away from him.

Other people soon entered the room with the piano. Gokuhara looked ecstatic about the little people on the piano as they continued to cower. Saihara was still at the front. They most likely saw the resemblance one of them had to _her_ and decided to let him have his moment. He was the closest to Akamatsu, after all. It was a moment of silence.

Until they all heard Ouma puking into a garbage can.

...

Opportunity! "Come on, let's get them out of there!" Signaled Kokichi. Together, he and Rantaro dropped down on their hooks and string, scooping up Kaede and Shuuichi off the piano. Two tugs and Kirumi, who was standing in the roof with her spider powers, dragged the four off the piano. "This is why we follow the rules, Akamatsu-san!" Shuuichi shouted. "Follow the rules, Saihara-kun? But that's boring!" Kokichi teased. Shuuichi gave him a glare in response. "Besides, the dining hall is wide open for investigating Hoshi-kun's death!" The little leader explained as Toujou carried them all back to safety.

Meanwhile, Kaito was doing his own... unconventional investigation....

...

"Welcome to the first borrower class trial! Because the humans were uninvolved, they will wait in the observation center to watch the proceedings," Monokuma explained. Uproar burst up again. Even Kokichi was slightly disgusted with the idea those greedy, stupid humans would incomprehensibly watch the superior type do a real trial. Though it was also an oppertunity to prove how much better they were. "First off, Tenko wants to know why Momota stinks," Tenko huffed. "I do not stink!" Objected Kaito quickly. "Momota-kun, you smell like you landed in puke," Kaede pointed out. Kaito groans. "I have an explination for that," he grumbled. "Is it because you're the murderer? Because Tenko thinks so!" She called. "What?! What kind of conclusion is that?!" Kaito shouted.

"Well, as of this point, you, Amami and Ouma are our top suspects," Shuuichi pointed out. "Indeed. I believe everone here can vouch to watching them set up their prank, where Hoshi's severed arm came out of moments after?" Kirumi stated. "Yeah, the sound of you dragging all those bottles everywhere woke everyone up," Kaede commented. The three pranksters looked to eachother. "And because Momota smells like a dung beetle, it was most likely him!" Tenko declared. "Hey, wait a minute! Why am I prime suspect over how I smell?!" Kaito growled.

**Make Your Arguement!**

"Why am I prime suspect? I just smell bad is all" Kaito huffed.

"So you admit to your bad odour! Ha!" Tenko laughed.

"Regardless, it had to be one of those three, they were the ones setting it up." Shuuichi reasoned.

"Angie bets they worked together to **Tie Hoshi-kun to that press** and crush him!" Shouted Angie.

"YOU'VE GOT THAT WRONG!" shouted Kokichi suddenly.

"The hydrolic press prank doesn't work like that! You have to crush something with a lot of liquid for it to work, and a borrower doesn't have enough blood. Besides, you all watched us set it up, you should know that we never once dragged Hoshi-kun onto that press," Kokichi explained. "What Ouma says is true, there needs to be a healthy amount of liquid for the prank to work. Besides, if we did crush him, where is the rest of his body?" Rantaro inquired. "That's right. We only know where his arm is," Shuuichi muttered. Kaito's expression dropped a bit. "I know what happened to the rest of it..." he muttered. "So you admit it!" Tenko shouted. "What, no! I did my own investigation while you were out! It's why I smell so bad, because I noticed something!" Kaito argued. "Wait, you know what happened to the rest of Hoshi-kun's body?" Kaede asked. Kaito looked a little grossed out when he nodded. "Yeah, and it isn't pretty..." he muttered. "Something terrible must have happened! Angie prays Hoshi-kun is at rest at least!" Angie stated. "Momota-kun... what did you find out?" Shuuichi demanded.

"I saw it, when the human with the checkered scarf went to puke..." Kaito began. "It's totally screwed up, but... when he started puking.... he... threw up what was left of Hoshi-kun," Kaito responded, looking like he wanted to puke too. He wasn't alone. Everyone had faces that ranged from utterly shocked to completely grossed out. (The humans in the observation room looked over to Ouma in shock, and he didn't look to good). "That's why I smell like puke... I had to confirm it was him. Sure enough, in that trash can was a skeleton that was missing one arm," Kaito explained.

 

"Angie hopes Hoshi died painlessly," Angie sighed. "So, is it safe to say that happened to Hoshi-kun?" Kokichi asked. "But the humans are uninvolved in this trial, meaning Hoshi-kun was already dead when he was.... when his body was disposed of...." Kaede pointed out. Silence fell for a minute. "The point still stands toward our three main suspects. Where Hoshi's remains ended up doesn't move the guilt off of them," Toujou pointed out. "How did the killer get that human to swallow Hoshi's body anyway?" Miu asked. Kokichi had a moment of realisation. "The Grape Panta! His body must have been inside the grape panta bottle we were planning on using for the prank!" Kokichi exclaimed. "Yeah, but we were lugging that bottle around the whole time. Don't you think the body discovery announcement would have gone off? There were three of us there," Rantaro pointed out.

REBUTTAL SHOWDOWN

"You say he was in the Panta bottle, 

but at that point, basically everyone awake was watching us drag it away." Rantaro explained.

"If Hoshi's body really was in that panta,

Don't you think someone would have noticed?"

-Advance!-

"But we did notice!

You, yourself pointed it out while we were dragging the bottle!" Kokichi reasoned.

"Really now? I pointed it out?" Rantaro asked.

"Well then, my Supreme Ruler,

 **What point did I make** to Hoshi's body being in that Panta?"

ALLOW ME TO CUT THROUGH THOSE WORDS! Kokichi shouted.

"You said it yourself, Rantaro. The panta bottle was heavy. A lot more heavy than the other bottles we dragged with us so far. And when the human drank that bottle, we went to retrieve another. Momota-kun pointed out its lighter weight," Kokichi explained. Rantaro nodded. "I suppose that did happen," he responded. "Although, my point still stands. If there was a dead body in that bottle, the announcement should have sounded, letting us know there was a body in there. How does that work?" Rantaro asked. "How did we move the body for the killer without sounding the announcement...? I may have to look this over to fully understand it..." Kokichi thought to himself.

**BRAIN DRIVE**

*Kokichi is driving in a large purple limousine*

Question 1:  
How Did We Move The Body Without Sounding the Announcement?

Thinking Time:

- **Hoshi was still alive when the bottle was moved** -One of us was the killer

Question 2:  
If Hoshi was still alive, How Did He Actually Die?

Thinking Time:

-He was killed by a human **-His injuries killed him after the prank was set up.**

Question 3:  
Why Was Hoshi Thrown Up?

 **-Something About His Body Made The Human Sick** -The human had a weak stomach

BREAK!!!

"Holy crap..." Kokichi muttered.


	4. Heavy Realisation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The borrower trial continues and a conclusion is reached about Hoshi's sick death and murderer.

"Holy crap..."

The words slid out before he could stop them. Ryouma was ALIVE in that Panta bottle. It may not have been for long, but his heart was still beating, damn it! He could have done something! If only they had known, if only they had seen Ryoma's body in the darkness! Kokichi punched at his trial stand in anger and disapointment in himself. He should have known! "There's only one way... Hoshi-kun was hidden in the bottle without triggering the announcement..." he spoke slowly, internally shaming himself as the guilt of reality set in. Shuuichi looked like he already figured it out, holding at his heart in sadness. "The only way.... is that Hoshi-kun was still alive when we were dragging the Panta away for the prank...." Kokichi concluded. "Yes, and in the small window of being dragged and swallowed whole, Hoshi-kun fell to his injuries," Shuuichi concluded with a heavy heart.

"Though, there is one thing that irks me..." Kaede added. "I'll admit it now. At the concert hall I used to live, I saw a fellow borrower....at the pastry table.... and the human that.... didn't show any signs of sickness," she confessed. "I don't think humans are *cough* allergic to borrowers in any way..." The sick Tetsuya Iidabashi added, his ahoge drooping into a question mark shape. "From what Angie saw, that human was cursed with sickness, but was fine before drinking that Panta," added Angie. "Gonta can confirm that borrowers are in no way poisonous. Well, save for Toujou being fused with a black widow spider," added Gonta. Wait, Toujou is poisonous? That could mean...!

"Gokuhara-kun, is Toujou really poisonous?" Kokichi asked, putting his hands behind his head. "Gonta confirms that black widows are very poisonous. Gonta can tell them from the red hour glass marking on their backs," he told the crowd. "Would a human consuming an amount to be lethal to borrowers make a human sick?" Pushed Kokichi. "Gonta says yes. Humans are much larger than borrowers and can sustain more of a dosage without fatality than borrowers due to their body mass. Though it would cause sickness if they consumed the bare minimum of a borrower lethal dosage," Gonta elaborated. Just what Kokichi wanted to hear. He had it all figured out now.

"Wait a minute! You can't go accusing Toujou like that!! Tenko won't allow a yucky boy to do that!!" Shouted Tenko. "Last I checked, there were three suspects near the body. If one was the killer, the alarm wouldn't sound," Korekiyo declared. "You could have just killed him and stuffed him in the bottle," Toujou deadpanned. "It doesn't take any MP to see through that one, Ouma," Himiko stated.

"Hmm... looks like we have a split opinion! I guess it's time to bring out the scrum debate!" Monokuma declared, pulling out a key and turning it into the lock.

SCRUM DEBATE

SIDE 1: Kokichi, Rantaro, Kaito, Shuuichi, Kaede, Miu, Gonta and Tetsuya

SIDE 2: Tenko, Himiko, Korekiyo, Toujou, Angie and Shirogane

Tenko: you say it was poison who took out Hoshi, but you don't have any proof!

Gonta: Black widow poison can make humans sick if it is just a borrower lethal dose, that's why Hoshi was vomited up.

Himiko: How do you know he was vomited up? It could be a trick!

Kaito: I went through the vomit myself to retrieve those bones, I smell like crap to prove it.

Angie: But it doesn't change the fact that one of you could have done it, too! That human must just have a weak stomach!

Shuuichi: True, but if borrowers and humans are realitive here down to genetics, I highly doubt Ouma has a weak stomach.

Korekiyo: That does leave a large assumption. Do you have any facts?

Kaede: I was awake most of the time they were setting up the prank, and Hoshi didn't approach them once.

Shirogane: How do you know for sure? I saw Amami speaking to him before the prank.

Rantaro: That was after the trial. I didn't see him for hours after that.

Toujou: and yet, no one else saw him after that either. Did anyone speak to him after that?

Kokichi: I saw you talking to him in the shadows while you set up the prank. I'm a lot more observant than I look.

SORE WA CHIGA YO!!

"Toujou was the last person to speak with the victim, making her a suspect. On top of that, she has access to black widow poison due to her mutation," Saihara summed up. Kokichi put his hands behind his head confidently. "Do you think we can check that human for traces of black widow poison in his system?" Rantaro asked. Solid proof, that's what they needed. "Well, from what Gonta has seen, the human is showing some symptoms of black widow poisoning. There is obvious nausea, and he is having trouble breathing. Other sys proms include muscle aches and diaphragm paralisis. Based on recent behavor, the human checks out for poisoning," Gonta explains. Kokichi feels a grin creep up on his face.

"This is all just conjecture! You don't have any proof that human was poisoned!" Kirumi suddenly shouted. She flared up and looked a lot more nervous than usual. "Stop throwing your athority around and face the facts! I wasn't the one who murdered him! I wasn't even around when you set up your prank! You immature little brat, I would never bite anyone!"

"Then, what about the odd severed marks on Hoshi's arm?" Kokichi yelled.

Kirumi stopped. She looked at everyone around her, their distrust, and sadness. "Nishishishi... looks like we exposed the traitor who hurt another of our own..." finished the supreme leader. "Why... why would you do it, Toujou...?" Kaede asked. The spider maid looked down at the ground. "Momokuma.... promised me a cure..." She mumbled dejectedly. "I've been stuck as a spider for years. I miss being me. A borrower, a regular borrower who doesn't have to be mistaken for a monster every day. I...I hate it. I can't stand it any longer. I just wanted a cure..." She whimpered. "The itsy bitsy spider climbed up the water spout. Down came the rain and washed the spider out. Out came the sun and dried up all the rain, and the itsy bitsy spider won't be doing that again. Why?" Monokuma paused his sing song nursery rhyme.

"IIIIIT'S PUNISHMENT TIME!"

And Kirumi ran.

She ran out of the courtroom, past the observation room, anywhere to escape. She ran and ran until met with a dead end. Suddenly, a vine littered with thorns decended in front of her, and she climbs. The climb grows more dangerous as time goes on, and buzz saws begin tearing at her. She screams. She continues to climb. Sunlight filters just ahead. She reaches out to it.

It's an illusion.

Kirumi falls, and lands on her back, ensuring her death as her spine cracks.


	5. Momentary Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trial is over, Toujou Kirumi executed and the trial room left. The borrowers retreated into the walls of the castle, hoping not to be caught by the humans who know knew about them.
> 
> What happens next?

With the trial over, everyone returns to their rooms. Well, everyone but Kokichi, who missed out on his panta. He wanted the leftovers from the prank, and in the end, never got any. But he wouldn't give up that easily. With everyone asleep, Kaito and Rantaro included, Kokichi made for the mini fridge, so he could get his Panta, himself. It took some effort to reopen the mini fridge alone and pull the bottle down, but it would be worth it. He made sure to check for a dead body in it this time, and began dragging it away. He was mumbling under his breath because no one was around, the silent shuffle of the bottle against the ground soothed him slightly. He knocked into something behind him as he dragged the bottle. 

Strange, he didn't think he was that close to the wall... Turning around revealed the larger version of him looming overhead. The human stared at Kokichi with a smug grin, even if they still looked nauseous from the black widow poisoning. The human took the bottle with Kokichi still attached off the ground and screwed off the cap. Kokichi was swooped off the bottle and now heald captive in the human's fist. And here he thought Korekiyo would be the first one caught. Well, if he survives, no one has to know. The human began drinking Kokichi's hard earned Panta in front of him. The borrower whimpered. The human knew crocodile tears when they saw them, but Kokichi's adorable puppy dog eyes locked the human in his gaze. For a minute, he just stood there. Before releasing a sigh and putting the Panta bottle cap on the table and filling it up with some of the drink. Kokichi was deposited beside the cap. Rational thought lost, Kokichi jumped for the Panta in the cap and slurped it up. Needless to say, human and borrower had a secret mutual understanding that night, though Kokichi would never admit it to anyone.

...

"We're running out of supplies,"

Shuuichi said it plainly in front of everyone else present. The trial was three days ago, and still fresh in everyone's minds. With the humans knowing of their existence, the borrowers had mostly been afraid to leave their secure walls within the castle. Then again, Korekiyo was still insistent on human observation than other borrowers, so he was still up and about most of the time. Other than that, no one dared leave, and it was taking its toll, mainly in the supply factor, leading to today's meeting. Shuuichi and Kaede had set it up, since Kokichi had been in and out a lot recently. Tetsuya coughed slightly before speaking. "I could get Kiibo to gather us some *cough* supplies to refill our stocks," he suggested, before letting out a light sneeze. Angie had run over to help the sickly borrower, as she had become the nurse around the castle walls. She had most of her time occupied with Tetsuya, who used a robot to borrow for him in his sickness.

"I'll go to. We need to get an assessment of the situation, and maybe find where our so called leader has run off to," Miu hufed, going to where Tetsuya was having Kiibo stand at the moment. The two nodded to each other before heading out. In the meanwhile, Saihara had begun leading the pack in Kokichi's absence, with Kaede's help of course. Everyone had slowly begun their recovery from loosing their two friends. It hurt, remembering where the two would usually stand in the gathering area every morning. Saihara kicked his legs over the wood plank he had sat himself on and let out a sigh. 

...

Kokichi had been acting strange, well stranger than normal, for the past three days, and people only caught glimpses of him now and then. But he had a good reason for that. He only stopped by the gathering area briefly to let everyone know he was alive before departing on buisness. A good leader always has a plan, intel, and strategic advantage. Kokichi was building on all three of those since the trial. The humans knew of the borrowers now, so Kokichi had to be prepared for anything. Even if it meant breaking the rules.

"Angie thinks the little Ouma is adorable!" Squealed one of the humans above him. Kokichi had crossed into enemy territory and was gathering intel on the humans, all the while making sure they were entranced in his appearance. Kokichi twirled and posed, giving his best puppy dog eyes to the crowd around him. His plan was working, if their awe struck expressions were anything to go by. Just as he thought, humans were easily manipulated by his adorable stature. If he could entrance even himself with his cuteness, it was worth a shot. Kokichi tripped on purpose, making the humans around him gasp. He got up and faked a pained expression, and they all cooed over him. Exactly as according to plan.

He wondered how much he could get them to do. He faked crying for his injuries and demanded a Panta to make him feel better. The human's scrambled in different directions, looking to find his human counterpart for the access to the beautiful purple drink. Kokichi smiled. It turned into a grin as he picked himself off the floor and observed the chaos he had just caused. Foolish, easily manipulated humans. Perhaps he could use them to his advantage. Kokichi's smile twisted upwards in more of a creepy grin, as he stared through the shadow of his bangs at all of his pathetic puppets.

Then he was grabbed from behind.

Kokichi instantly began shouting for help, but his captor closed him off with their large hand and began carrying him away. He went against every movement and kept shouting. The human holding him captive chuckled.

...

"It's been two days, hasn't anyone seen him?" Kaede asked. The last time they had seen Kokichi was when he appeared briefly in the gathering area, unseen or unheard since. Kokichi wasn't easily one to go missing for days. He always came around to mess with someone or call a prank or lead Rantaro and Kaito into more trouble. They looked the most worried. "I should go look for him. He is our leader, after all," Rantaro decided. "Let me come to, man. He may be a nuisance, but we've known eachother for years," Kaito agreed, preparing his dual grappling hooks. "Let's hope we find him," Rantaro sighed, and the two exited. "You don't think Ouma-kun was....you know.... murdered, do you?" Miu asked. "Don't think like that. I bet he's just playing another prank," Shuuichi reasoned. "If it is a prank, he's taken it way to far," Kaede huffed.

...

Two days.... two days of this stupid jar... two days of watching the lookalike human run around in front of him and barely acknowledge his existance in said jar. He only comes around to feed Kokichi now and then. Kokichi hated humans. The checkered scarf one cake back to the place he was being held captive again. Kokichi tried all his charms, but they were clearly ineffective the second time around. So Kokichi sat and glared for two days strait and hadn't touched what was being fed to him in an act of rebellion. Supreme leaders manipulated the masses with their charms, but did not need to be taken care of 24/7. Just some freedom would be nice. His cohorts would retrieve Kokichi soon, and the revenge he would instill would be terrifying, if he could think of anything.

Anyways, the lookalike returned, and was walking around the dark room with a contemplative look. As if a human could think of a plan as cunning as Kokichi could. The large human headed in his direction, and Kokichi turned his back to it with a huff. "Nishishishi, you look grumpy there, tiny! What's up?" The human chuckled at him. "First, that's my laugh, second, I'm in a jar," deadpanned the borrower. The human turned the jar to make Kokichi face him. "Wanna know why I'm upset?" It spoke condescendingly. Kokichi hid his fear. "My first panta bottle got tainted by a dead body and poison, you crushed my second one, and I gave you some of my third one a week ago. You think you can just walk out of that without concequences?" The human growled.

"Typical humans being typically greedy," huffed Kokichi in response. The human looked slightly offended. "If you would have half a brain cell, you'd understand why I just said that about you," Kokichi continued, not looking the counterpart in the eye. "Tell me, do you know what it's like to sit in a jar and watch some dumb human run around half ignoring you? Better yet, you watch some giant get a big feast while you have to gather as many table scraps as you can without getting caught or killed when the monster comes back. The monster has so much, and you have nothing to fall back on but the leftovers you just barely managed to get. Sound fun? No? Welcome to being a borrower, dickhead," Kokichi growled out. The human stared in silence a moment. Then he left, leaving Kokichi in the jar again.

...

At least he had gotten what he could out of the little borrower creature. Yes, Ouma was still upset about his Panta misfortune, but the little creature was captured for intel. They shared the castle, after all, so it would be good to get some information about them. Ouma had managed again success today, learning that borrowers were indeed frightened of humans, but also misjudging their intelligence. They also hated being seen and thought of humans as greedy. Ouma could somewhat see where this was coming from, especially when he and his little captive met in the middle of the night and how he rushed for that small bottle cap of Panta. Thoughts swirled in Ouma's head as he thought of the little residents hiding from his classmates out of fear, while holding their opinions to their hearts. Perhaps that's why they hadn't left to rescue their own yet. Perhaps Ouma could learn to understand their little roommates better now that he had some information. A secret, mutual understanding.

But it's not like Ouma would admit it to anyone.


End file.
